


honey gold

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Jeweler!Mingi, M/M, handjobs, prince!Yunho, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Jeong Yunho was a rebellious prince dying for a taste of freedom. Slipping from the castle meant slipping into the guise of no one, free to explore without worry ... until he met Song Mingi, a jeweler with the prettiest smile he'd ever seen.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 193





	honey gold

**Author's Note:**

> h hi here's a royalty au with a fast paced timeline,, and a dash of soft sex
> 
> also my first yungi fic!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“You worry too much, Hongjoong! I’ll be fine!” Yunho finished pulling his last piece of jewelry from his earlobe and dropped it into an ivory container on his vanity. “I haven’t been caught any other time!”

Within the mirror, Hongjoong’s jaw dropped. “Any  _ other  _ time? Yunho!”

“Haha,” he laughed, spinning around. “Oops! Guess I forgot to mention those.” More like he’d never been caught by Hongjoong either. For a royal advisor (in training, Yunho often teased) he certainly wasn’t that great at keeping tabs on him.

Hongjoong sighed, running his hands down his face. “You’re gonna be the reason I’m killed. Or cast out onto the streets! That one’s worse!”

Yunho smiled and the concern sketched into Hongjoong’s features melted away. “The streets aren’t some awful, nasty place like everyone thinks they are.” He walked to the chest of drawers at the end of his bed and flipped it open, sifting through silken clothing to locate something important. “I’ll be okay, Hongjoong; I always come back.” His sentence was finished with rising back to full height, a length of rope coiled into a tight circle in hand. Yunho made his way to one of the windows, the one overlooking the eastern wall, and got to work tying it tightly to a metal loop in the floor. 

“But what if this is the one time you don’t, Yunho? What will I say if Starlight’s Crowned Prince doesn’t come back?” The advisor pleaded.

He finished tying the knot in record time and stood back up, snatching his cloak from the back of his chair. “No one but the castle staff know what I look like.” Yunho pulled the cloak around his shoulders and secured it tightly. “I’ll be fine, Hongjoong. Royal honor.” But he could still see the fear in Hongjoong’s eyes. “If I’m not back by morning, you have the power to seal off my room under the guise of health. Father won’t visit.”

“I’m sure His Majesty would be concerned over y—”

“Not if my sickness could cost him the throne.” Yunho smiled again, still just as soft as he slung his pack over his shoulder and climbed atop the window ledge. “I’ll be back before you know it!” His shadow yawned across the bedroom floor, brushing the tips of Hongjoong’s boots as he clambered out of the window. Then, with a final wave to his advisor, the prince began his descent. 

_ Hongjoong wouldn’t understand why I need this, _ he thought as he neared the ground.  _ Neither would Father. _

The moment Yunho’s boots touched solid ground, he dropped into a low crouch and hurried to some nearby bushes. Guards only patrolled the area to the east twice a day, once at dawn and once at dusk. That took a bit of watching from his window to figure out but Yunho was a resourceful prince. He tugged a mass of sticks woven together with vines and leaves from against a nearby tree, returning to the dangling rope and propping it against it. From afar, it just looked like a normal ivy growth; only Yunho knew the truth.

His first few excursions had resulted in nearly getting caught by the patrol. Either his timing was right when they wandered by or right before. Yunho then positioned a mirror on his windowsill that cast a ray of light upon a spot along the far wall. Once it reached the groove he had carved there, he knew he had just enough time to climb down and cover his escape route. (He’d timed that too, along with how fast he could ascend back to his room.) 

Ducking back into the bushes, he was right on schedule. 

The patrol, made up of five guards, passed only a few steps away. They were talking softly and one of them laughed, barely glancing around—not that Yunho would complain. If they weren’t paying attention to their surroundings then they weren’t paying attention to him. Yunho waited a total of twenty counts after they vanished around the corner before he slipped from the bushes and continued in a straight line from the concealed rope. Parting the bushes along the weathered stone revealed a hole within it, a hole just big enough for Yunho to fit through. He wasted no time in crawling through to the other side, peering through the leaves to make sure no guards were around.

He was greeted by towering mountains on the horizon, the sun nestled between two massive peaks as it began its final descent. A rolling field spanned between him and a rocky outcropping, the cliffs cluttered with untouched forest teeming with wildlife. The Kingdom of Starlight had yet to conquer the great eastern forest but it was the least of the king’s worries; Yunho didn’t think that was a bad thing.

Pressing himself against the wall, Yunho followed it until just before he reached the edge. Following it up and to the left would lead him to the front gates. Yunho, however, always split to the right a total of ten steps before. This took him to a deer trail winding all the way through the forest and down the hill. He hurried through the canopy of shadow even as the world continued to grow darker and darker around him, until he could barely see an arms length in front of him. Yunho allowed his mental map of the trail to lead him through it, smiling as the fireflies began to lift from the bushes and flash their way through their own evening. The prince continued his descent until he finally stumbled over a stick, forcing him to hop out of the edge of the woods and brace himself upon one of the gas-lit street lamps towards the outskirts of town. It hadn’t been lit yet but he could see them slowly making their way down the street, fiddling with the glass boxes to weasel their torches inside.

Smoothing the dirt and grass from his cloak, Yunho began his usual walk down the city’s main street. It was a rather large settlement with people from all over the continent flooding there for the art and promise of a new life. Known as Mosshaven, it had become a refuge for those forced to flee from their homes amid a war that had only just been pacified three years prior. And, contrary to belief, Yunho’s father, Starlight’s King, was not a kind man.

He was cold and calculating. The man cared little for the lives of his people, not after the way he was forced to claw his way to the throne. Born the illegitimate heir to the previous ruler and two older brothers before him, he originally never even had a chance at the throne. All of that changed the day war was declared upon the neighboring land and his eldest brother, a war general, was sent out into the field. The middle brother, an advisor in training for their eldest sibling, was sent to negotiate with the monarchy of the other nation. Neither returned … and thus Yunho’s father was given the chance to become a true Crowned Prince. His training was hard and the king was almost never impressed with his progress. He learned to be cunning, to be swift, to be smart.

Most of all, he learned to be dangerous.

Yunho feared him just like everyone else did. You were foolish not to. He had been locked away within the castle from the moment he was born, so it was no wonder the young prince, now twenty-two, sought to explore a world he had only ever been lucky enough to observe from a tower. The prince was smart and resourceful. He learned to be cunning, to be swift, to be smart.

Most of all, he learned to be kind.

The city of Mosshaven was a wide, sprawling city full of shops, culture, and laughter, even with their dangerous leader. It was lively during the day but it grew ever more magnificent at night. Located in the commoner’s quarters, one could find a place dubbed the midnight market. Merchants from around the land, who did not have permits for Mosshaven day sales, could set up shop there in the evening. Officials hoped it would force them to steer clear but when day merchants carried only approved goods, it didn’t take a genius to figure out which would become more popular. From all over the land, near and far, merchants arrived with artifacts and treasures and trinkets to sell, along with Mosshaven’s own unpermitted crafters.

It was at this very market, during one of his evening visits, that Yunho first spotted him.

A man of equal height but not equal status. Yunho had been born clutching riches; he had been born clutching rags. Walking through the midnight market, their eyes had met across the way. Just for a moment, just a fleeting glance, but Yunho never forgot a face. The person on the other end had scruffy black hair and was wearing peasant clothing of the dullest shades of red and brown. He’d smiled—not at Yunho, sadly—and such a simple action spoke more than he ever could have imagined. Tired and strained yet soft and reassuring, but with none of the light reaching his eyes.

Yunho fell in love with a stranger, and he had escaped to the midnight market every single night since to search for him.

It had been a full moon cycle and the young prince still hadn’t run into him again. Yunho honestly had no idea if he was a merchant or a simple customer like he happened to be. He hadn’t seen if his mysterious love interest had returned to a stall but that should’ve been enough of an indication either way. The merchants that often set up shop in the midnight market used the same space if they could. So if the other man was a merchant, Yunho would’ve seen him by now. Thus, his only hope was to wander and hope he spotted him by random chance.

Slipping down the cobbled streets, ducking beneath shop overhangs, he heard a rumble of laughter and voices in the distance. The glow of lamp light, followed swiftly by the sound of music, emanated from the end of the alley. Stepping from the dark dampness of the street, it was like entering a whole new world.

The large area was a ring of sorts, a circle expanding from a garden in the center. Stalls and blankets dotted the plaza, the whole area abuzz with activity and people as they went about their nightly shopping. Yunho cast a quick glance around the plaza but couldn’t spot who he was looking for. Sighing softly, he hurried to his usual favorite spot; a noodle stall that boasted the spiciest ones in Mosshaven. He didn’t know who had the spiciest noodles but he figured they were pretty close. Hell fire wasn’t something he’d ever thought he could experience on his tongue but, well, it happened.

The owner of the stall perked up as he drew close, waving a hand. He was shorter than Yunho but had a louder personality, something that came through via his noodle dishes. His name was Wooyoung and he had become his first non-castle friend. 

“You’re here early!” Wooyoung called, dropping a ladle into a pot he couldn’t see. 

Yunho smiled as he plopped down onto one of the wooden stools before his stall. “Got out of work early surprisingly! Thought I’d come get some dinner from the noodle wizard.”

“Aw, you flatter me,” he giggled, plucking a bowl from the downturned stack in the corner. “Spice or no spice? I’ve got broth for both tonight.”

“Hmm …” Yunho pretended to scratch his chin. “Spice please.”

“One spicy noodle bowl, coming right up!” 

Yunho watched him as he went about whipping up his dinner, just soaking in the smells and sounds around him. The plaza was so lively compared to the entirety of the castle. He had grown so used to dinner in silence that it was a bit jarring just occupying space in the market for the first few days. Yunho loved the atmosphere. 

“And here you go!” Wooyoung slid the bowl across the table and held out a pair of metal chopsticks. The dangerous smell of spices flooded his nose and subsequently made his mouth and eyes water.

“Thanks for the meal.” He held out two copper coins and accepted the chopsticks, wasting no time in getting to work on his meal. About halfway through, he heard footsteps approaching but paid no attention.

“Hey Wooyoung, nice to see you,” a soft voice drifted over his shoulder. It was so quiet Yunho barely heard it over the sounds of the crowd.

Wooyoung, hunched over one of his pots to get the fire beneath going again, looked up immediately. “Well there’s a face I haven’t seen in weeks!”

The person behind him laughed, the sound coming straight from their chest. 

“Hungry,” another, more child-like voice whined.

“I know, I know; that’s why we’re here,” they replied back.

“Come to get some noodles for your mother?” Wooyoung asked, Yunho slurping down another bite. 

There was a moment of pause and Yunho’s gaze flicked up to Wooyoung’s face. 

“Just me and the kids tonight. Mother is sick so we’re selling her wares this evening.” Yunho didn’t think it was possible for the newcomer’s voice to get even softer but it did.

“Ah, sorry to hear that.” Wooyoung plucked a total of four bowls from the stack and Yunho had to cover his open mouth by looking down at his noodles. “Feel free to take these back to your storefront; I know you’ll return them.”

“Mingi … hungry!” The little voice whined again.

The first voice, Mingi he assumed, chuckled. “Wooyoung is getting us food right now, I promise. Oh, spice for mine only; the little ones like it plain.”

“I remember,” Wooyoung replied with a smile.

Yunho finished off his noodles as the jingle of coins sounded behind him. A soft, tired sigh came from behind him. It was quiet and would’ve been lost amid the crowd otherwise, but Yunho still heard it.

“Better make that three bowls, all plain. I’m a little short. Sorry, Wooyou—”

“I’ll get it for you,” Yunho interjected. He dug around in his pouch of coins, producing eight copper pieces and sliding them towards Wooyoung. “Thanks for the meal, Wooyoung. I’m gonna go browse for a bit.” He pushed away from the stall and rose, smiling at the spluttered thank you from his friend, and turned to face the person he’d just bought dinner for.

All at once, it felt like the wind had been sucked from his lungs.

Before him, face a little dirty and hair unruly, was the man he had been visiting the midnight market for. He had a young child clinging to his right arm, shorter than even his hip and as skinny as a pole. Secured against his chest was a baby, the infant sleeping blissfully despite all the activity around the plaza. 

“T-thank you for buying us dinner,” the man stuttered.

Yunho stared at him in wide-eyed shock for a moment before he managed to rein himself in, clearing his throat. “S-sorry, spices got me. You’re welcome … Mingi?”

Mingi’s jaw dropped before he appeared to remember that the child had said his name. “Oh, uh, yes, I’m Mingi.” He bowed his head for a moment. “These are my siblings, Mika and Jungmin. You are …?”

“Nice to meet you, Mingi.”  _ Was this … actually happening?  _ “I’m Yunho.”

“Like the prince?” Mika questioned, peeking around Mingi’s thigh. She appeared shy but inquisitive and Yunho smiled.

His heart skipped a beat but he remembered that not a soul on the outside of the castle had ever seen him. To everyone in the midnight market, to all of Mosshaven, he was nothing—no one. “Yes, like the prince. The name has always given me good luck!”

“Whoa!” She exclaimed.

“All ready to go,” Wooyoung said behind him, and Yunho turned to glance at the four bowls; the shopkeeper gave him a knowing look and his cheeks heated up.

“Great!” Mingi shifted forward to join him, picking up one of the bowls and holding it out to Mika. “Can you carry this one for me?”

“Oh! Do you need some help with that?” Yunho asked, hoping he wasn’t coming across as pushy.

Mingi smiled gently and Yunho’s heart squeezed in his chest; he hadn’t known how much he needed to see it again until it was right before him. “You’ve already done so much for us. Are you sure it wouldn’t be a bother?”

“You’re here to sell stuff, right? I’m about to browse, so I can start with your wares!” Yunho picked up two of the bowls and Mingi lifted the last one, eyes flicking over his face as if he was trying to determine just what Yunho was up to. 

“Alright then. Follow me!” Mingi finally replied, turning to step through the crowd.

“Enjoy your noodles!” Wooyoung called.

Yunho carefully followed him through the crowd, dodging and weaving around people as they made their way to Mingi’s storefront. He wasn’t sure what he was going to be met with when he got there but that did nothing to deter his excitement. The prince had been waiting for this evening for a whole moon cycle and like hell was he going to allow anything to ruin it. 

“Here we are,” Mingi said over his shoulder, pointing towards a blanket unrolled near the edge of the garden. There were two other people there, most likely more of Mingi’s siblings. They were twins, older than Mika but definitely younger than Mingi. The boy had light brown hair and was sorting through a wicker basket next to him. The girl boasted the same color but much longer, braided over her shoulder and humming softly as she was arranging something along the area before her. Small pebble-like shapes dotted the blanket, a few wooden stands towards the front with something dangling from them. 

Yunho gasped softly as he realized what the little pebbles actually were. Jewelry, glittering and refracting the light of the lanterns positioned around the blanket. The closer they drew, the better he could see them. They were all shapes and sizes, made from all types of gemstones and metals, and looked absolutely gorgeous. 

“Yunho, these are my twin siblings Minseok and Minhee, and this is our jewelry stall!” 

He allowed Mingi to grab the bowls from his hands and pass them out, just admiring the various bits of jewelry laid out upon the blanket. There were so many that he didn’t know where to look. If anything, Yunho was more impressed that someone so young had access to such an expensive craft. Gemstones weren’t cheap, neither was metal. Unless … no, Mingi didn’t seem like the type.

_ (What do you know, Yunho? You just met the guy.) _

“Wow … these are so pretty,” he murmured.

“Mingi makes them with momma!” Mika giggled, her bowl of noodles looking comically large in her hands. Mingi helped her sit down so she didn’t spill the hot broth into her lap by accident.

Yunho bent over, admiring the various pieces of jewelry. There were necklaces and bracelets, along with rings and earrings. Anything one could want could be found upon the blanket. “Jewelry crafter huh … the amount of details in these pieces is incredible.”

“The only one that hasn’t begun learning is Mika. And Jungmin of course, but that’s a given.” He settled down onto the blanket as well, the twins arguing softly over how to arrange the earrings. “It’s a family craft, and we take pride in it.”

“I can see why,” he answered softly, “and you have every right to. Why don’t you have a stall, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Ah …” A shadow passed over Mingi’s features. “To have a stall, you have to pay a small fee to the market overseer. We haven’t been here since the last full moon so we kinda forfeited our spot.”

_ Because your mother is sick? _ He didn’t voice that. “Oh! I had no idea that’s how it worked.”

“Yes! We still get plenty of business though since everyone knows us. Speaking of, would you like one of our pieces? Free of charge since you paid for our dinner.” Mingi motioned to the blanket excitedly. “Pick anything, really!”

“I couldn’t do that to you! Pieces like these deserve payment.” 

“It’s fine, really. I insist, Yunho; let me repay you.” 

Yunho stood there, mouth hanging open for several seconds, before he cast his eyes down to the blanket. There were so many to look at, so many to choose from, that he didn’t know if he could truly pick—he panicked a bit. “U-um, would you be alright with me coming back tomorrow night, so I can browse more? I only came by for dinner before some important … business.” Not a lie but not the truth either.

Mingi’s head tilted, a flicker of suspicion passing through his eyes, but he nodded nonetheless. “We’ll be here every single night! Same spot, so you can’t miss us.”

“O-okay,” Yunho stuttered, straightening back up. He cleared his throat. “I promise I’ll be back.”

“I believe you,” Mingi replied. “But shake on it?” His hand extended up towards him; he accepted it with little hesitation. Mingi’s hand was warm and calloused compared to his own softness, giving clue of the rough difference of his life. The space between them was small and yet their lives were worlds apart.

Walking away from the midnight market that evening, Yunho knew he was fucked.

—————— xxx —————

True to their promise, Yunho managed to sneak away the next night as well. 

Mingi was in the same spot, Jungmin sitting in his lap while Minhee folded some jewelry into a piece of cloth for a customer. He waited until they finished to approach, Mika waving at him excitedly.

“Hey! I told you I’d be back,” he greeted, dropping to his knees before the blanket.

“Good! Otherwise I’d have to track you down and give you something myself,” Mingi teased. Jungmin made a soft noise, Yunho smiling at him. “I couldn’t take your money without giving something in return.”

“I told you it’s fine,” he raised a hand as Mingi opened his mouth to protest, “but I’ll still browse and pick something so you don’t have to hunt me down.”

Mingi smiled back at him. “Good. Feel free to take your time; there’s a lot to look through.”

“Thank you.” His focus returned to the blanket, Mingi greeting a customer that had also stopped by. Yunho meticulously scanned every piece of jewelry, occasionally picking one up so he could turn it this way and that for better observation. None of them jumped out at him though. They were gorgeous, make no mistake, but they didn’t call to him. None, at least, until he reached the row of rings near the back. Polished and clean, it was a silver ring with a crescent moon carved into the center. Two green gems, most likely emeralds, sat at the opposite points. It was a gorgeous piece and Yunho picked it up as gently as he could manage.

“Oh, that’s one of our new pieces! Made it last night,” Mingi said.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured. Yunho slipped it onto his finger and he knew; it was the one. “This one … can I have this one?” He asked, lifting his head to meet Mingi’s eyes. The ring was small and easy to hide, and it was made by Mingi. What more could he want?

“Of course! It looks good on you,” Mingi paused, “and I’m not saying that just because it’s my job to sell these.”

Yunho smiled softly. “I know. Thank you, Mingi.”

“No, thank you. Had we bought dinner last night, we would’ve been three copper pieces short for mom’s medicine this morning,” he said quieter, making sure his siblings couldn’t hear him. 

“Medicine is that expensive?” Yunho replied, eyes wide.

Mingi nodded before sighing softly. “But it’s alright. This batch will last her a week. Plenty of time to save up for another!” He looked as if he wished to say more but some inquiring about a pair of earrings pulled his attention away.

Sitting there, staring at the ring upon his finger, a plan began to form.

—————— xxx —————

Yunho began to visit Mingi every single night. 

He always had his siblings with him, given their mother was sick. The disguised prince bought something every time he visited even if he didn’t need it. Mingi always thanked him while they chatted away.

By his fourth visit, he learned that Mingi’s father had vanished into the night a few moon cycles before Jungmin was born, leaving him as the man of the house and therefore responsible for their business. He was juggling their business and taking care of his siblings while trying to keep his own head up. Yunho could see the toll it was taking on him via the stress creased into his features and the ragged edge to his voice.

By his sixth visit, they were chatting like they were old friends. Mingi had asked him a few times about what he did for a living, Yunho lying and saying he was a delivery courier for a bakery in the aristocratic quarter. His lie was accepted a little too easily and he’d been forced to agree to bring Mika some sweets sometime. That had been fun to sneak out of the kitchen the next evening; he thought he was going to be caught for sure.

By his eighth visit, he learned that Mingi did not share the same father as the rest of his siblings. His real father, the man his mother had been in love with originally, had been drafted for a war that wasn’t his own. He’d never returned, and Mingi’s mother was eventually forced to marry into a family purely for financial gain. Mingi insisted that she truly loved the other man but he could always tell a piece of her had died with his father. Though Yunho had nothing to do with it, he still felt guilt flood his heart given who he was related to.

By the tenth visit, Yunho finally introduced his plan to Mingi. More like, in true Yunho fashion, just dropped it upon him with no warning.

Mingi, fretting over where he would get the final silver piece for his mother’s medication the next day, was digging through their basket of jewelry for their most expensive pieces. Yunho reached out, touching Mingi’s arm gently. The jewelry maker paused, turning his head to look at him.

“I’m the prince, Mingi, and I’m not joking.”

Just as he expected, because it truly was a ridiculous notion in theory, Mingi laughed. Small and hesitant, before it trailed off as he realized Yunho wasn’t joining him. “... You’re serious?”

“I can get you a job at the castle,” Yunho murmured beneath the liveliness of the crowd. “You can become our official jeweler.”

Mingi stared at him like he’d been accused of theft. “Why me?”

Yunho had plenty of reasons of course. Some were selfish—we can talk more. Some were helpful—he voiced those. “Because you’ll earn enough to help your family.” Before Mingi could protest, he continued. “I’m not joking Mingi, honest.”

His mouth closed, lips pressing into a tight line. The man’s eyes flicked from Yunho’s face to his clothing to the jewelry still laid out before him. “I … I need some time to think.”

“I’ll give you as much as you need.” Yunho could wait, even if he wasn’t good at it. After all, his father had never been regarded as a kind man. Their name had left a scar of cruelty on many people, and many of said people would be happy to get revenge against the king’s son for his own hand in stealing their fathers and brothers and sons. 

So, even though it hurt, Yunho understood why Mingi wasn’t in the midnight market the next day. Or any day after that, until another moon cycle passed and Yunho learned that he wouldn’t be coming back and his visits slowly stuttered to a halt. The Jeong name carried more than its fair share of atrocities after all, even if Yunho’s own hands were clean.

Yunho bit his tongue and balled his hands into fists. He kept his mouth shut because, truly, he was never meant to leave the castle. Nor was he ever meant to befriend, let alone  _ fall in love, _ with a peasant jewelry maker leagues below him on the social status totem pole. Even if Yunho had never regarded himself as someone higher, someone of more importance, those living in the streets of Mosshaven would never know the true him—no matter how loudly he wished to shout it from the rooftops.

Staring at the mountains outside his window, Yunho wept; he had ruined the only thing he’d ever had.

—————— xxx —————

Time carried on and soon it was festival season, the air heavy with heat while the leaves had begun to turn bright shades of yellow and red. Yunho’s father had tightened his grip upon the castle grounds for some reason and he watched in forlorn sadness as his hole in the wall was discovered and patched up; he couldn’t escape to the city even if he wanted to. 

To make things worse, King Jeong had suddenly decided that the public needed to meet their Crowned Prince. Which meant Yunho got to spend countless hours being fitted for clothing he hated while they searched for the  _ perfect outfit _ to force him into. All of those hours were deemed pointless when King Jeong suddenly shoved a specific set of clothing towards his servants and instructed him to wear it.

Yunho hated it.

“Is this really necessary …?” Yunho sighed for the tenth time that evening.

Hongjoong nodded as he smoothed out the long overcoat he had been forced to wear. “His Majesty wants you in this outfit and this outfit only. I’m sorry, Yunho.”

“Not sure why he wants to parade me around the city now,” he grumbled. “It’s been twenty-two years of forcing me to hide here. Why show me off now? Especially during festival season …”

“I don’t like it anymore than you do,” Hongjoong replied, clipping the overcoat shut. “There, you’re all set. Best get downstairs before he sends someone up here to find you.” His advisor stepped to the door. “Good luck, Yunho.”

“Thanks,” he replied. He waited a total of five counts after the door closed before he crossed to his desk. Digging around in a basket upon it, he located a very important accessory for his outfit. A silver ring, adorned with a crescent moon and two beautiful emeralds. His smile was soft as he slipped it on. Then Yunho turned and hurried out of his room and down the hall. His father was not a patient man and given his attitude towards the trip already, the last thing he wanted was a grumpy king.

The ride to Mosshaven was short and uneventful but he hadn’t really been expecting anything in the first place. They passed the street leading to the midnight market and Yunho forced himself to look away. People watched their carriage pass but not a single one smiled or waved. King Jeong didn’t seem bothered by this, the old man sipping from his teacup without a care in the world. Yunho noticed though and it hurt him to see. The anger, the distrust, the hatred—he was included in that. 

Their destination was the main festival plaza. It was the true center of Mosshaven, a larger area than even the midnight market. Lined with food vendors and shops from all over the city, packed to the brim with people and street performers, it was a lively place. A lively place that had a notable deflate in energy as their carriage forced the festival goers to part as they rode through. Yunho’s shoulders drooped as he watched a woman shove her child behind her. 

“I will be meeting with representatives from Sunshore to discuss important matters. You are welcome to follow me inside or browse the festivities with a guard,” his father suddenly said.

Yunho flinched at the sound of his voice. “O-okay. I’ll probably just … stay in the carriage.”

“Suit yourself.” The man raised his arm and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, the door to the carriage was drawn open, and Yunho averted his gaze so the curious eyes of the people outside wouldn’t see him. His father stepped outside and the door was shut behind him, leaving him in moderately cool darkness. He watched as he hobbled up the stairs of a building and was helped inside. 

That left him with the carriage and one guard—one that he knew well.

Popping open the window of the carriage, he lowered his voice. “Psst. Jongho. Hey.”

The guard, Jongho, turned his head. “Yes, Prince Jeong?”

“Cover for me,” Yunho pleaded softly. “I wanna go browse … without an escort.”

Jongho sighed quietly. “Hongjoong warned me you might do this.”

“Oh, then you’re fully aware of my wayward tendencies! Just this once, Jongho. King Jeong will be in there awhile, I assure you,” he whispered quickly. “Once he starts talking war strategies, he doesn’t stop.”

“... What if you’re not back in time? What do I say then?” Jongho replied.

“Tell him I went to go pick up a souvenir or something; he won’t question it.” Yunho grimaced. “Dad loves weird gifts.”

Jongho stared at him through the crack in silent calculation, the sound of the festival goers pressing down on him. Finally, he sighed. “Fine, but make it quick. Can’t lose my position because of you.”

Yunho clapped his hands together. “Thank you, Jongho! I’ll get you something too!”

Jongho just waved his hand. He stepped to the side and opened the door, shielding a little further with his body. No one paid attention as he did so surprisingly, and Yunho quickly unbuttoned his overcoat and dropped it onto the seat. He slipped from the carriage and gently patted Jongho’s shoulder, whispering a soft ‘thank you,’ before he took off to the left and melted into the crowd.

Not a single soul noticed his escape.

He had no idea if Mingi was there or not but given the Festival of Leaves was a pivotal time of year … he had a feeling the jeweler wouldn’t miss it. Too much money on the line; he just needed time to properly search the area for him.

And search Yunho did. All around the edges, the shops in the center, even the physical stores … none of them had Mingi. He knew he shouldn’t try to find him. Mingi had made his choice clear when he’d disappeared. Yet, Yunho couldn’t get over the tug of longing making his heart twitch painfully in his chest. Even if they could only speak one more time, even if Mingi told him he wanted nothing to do with him … that was fine. Yunho just needed to see him again.

Looking towards the road that would lead back to the midnight market, Yunho took a step towards it. Some invisible force compelled him to continue, the prince allowing that feeling to guide him. His mental map of Mosshaven led him right to it in no time. The market looked different during the day. Empty, quiet, and still. Everyone was in the festival plaza for the most important sales time of the year so it made sense why it would be empty. 

Yunho wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Yunho turned and began his journey back to the main square … only to trip over a young kid as he rounded the next corner. He stumbled, crashing into someone else, hands catching his arms so he didn’t tumble to the ground. The sound of a box crashing into the ground made him gasp, Yunho watching as beads and trinkets scattered all over the cobblestone in an unsightly mess. 

His apology died in his throat, and he was left staring at the bright smile that had appeared in every single one of his dreams since the first time he’d seen it.

“For a prince, you’re quite clumsy,” Mingi murmured softly.

Yunho couldn’t form words. He found his footing again, arms trembling a bit as Mingi’s hands slid up to his wrists.

“Sorry for running away.”

“N-no, it’s fine.” The prince smiled weakly, pulling his hands away. Then he bent down and began to gather up the various beads and jewels he’d caused Mingi to drop. “I don’t really blame you.”

Mingi bent down next to him, beginning to help him as well. “Still, that wasn’t fair of me. I’m just …”

“Scared?” Yunho supplied. “I don’t blame you. Any of you.” He didn’t look at Mingi as they continued cleaning up. “He’s … not a kind man, but he keeps to himself even within the castle. He’s more of a king to me than he is a father.”

“... I never thought about it like that.” Mingi accepted a handful of beads and quickly sorted them back into their bins.

Yunho’s heart squeezed. He’d missed this. Just … being in Mingi’s presence. He missed their friendship, even if it had been brief. He just missed Mingi. Even if it scared him away, he knew he had to try. Taking a deep breath, Yunho reached out and softly touched Mingi’s hand; the latter didn’t react. “I know this isn’t the best, especially right after hearing that, but … the offer is still open.”

“... Offer?” Mingi didn’t look at him.

“To work at the castle. I can make sure you’re left alone, and you’ll get three meals a day. All the good stuff.”

“What about my family?” Mingi murmured.

“You’ll be free to come and go as you please, Mingi. You wouldn’t be a prisoner,” Yunho reassured softly. He withdrew his hand and finished gathering up the remainder of the beads.

“And I’d be left alone to work?”

“Prince’s honor,” he replied. “Except for me, anyway.”

“I assume you come as a package deal no matter what,” Mingi laughed. 

Yunho laughed too and he felt himself fall in love with that part of Mingi too. He wanted nothing more than to make Mingi happy enough so he could hear it again.

Mingi finally lifted his head and their eyes met, the setting sun behind him making the jewelers eyes glow with the same intensity of amber. “I’ll do it.”

The prince nodded in response. “Follow me back to the festival plaza then. I’ll have to make a case for you but … I have a feeling things will work out.”

“I know they will.” Mingi’s fingers ghosted over the ring, his smile fond. “I trust you.”

Now Yunho just had to trust himself.

—————— xxx —————

It only took a flash of Yunho’s ring to convince King Jeong to give Mingi a chance. He’d been prepared to make an entire sales pitch but it wasn’t needed. Mingi was to show up the following morning at the castle gates and they would go from there. Yunho personally oversaw the choosing of a room and work area for Mingi, taking extra care in picking out his bed and blankets. He was given a room, a workshop, a higher status, and the freedom to come and go as he pleased. 

Once the novelty of a new person within the castle wore off, Mingi was left to his own devices. Which also meant Yunho was able to come and go as he pleased. It didn’t take long for Mingi’s workshop to become his go-to spot. Yunho spent most of his time there, reading a book or watching as Mingi worked on various pieces. They were often given to the king or used as gifts to foreign lands but Ming didn’t really care where they went, not when he was being paid ten gold pieces a day and two silver for each piece he finished. 

In the blink of an eye, a full moon cycle passed. The trees outside finished shedding their leaves. A chill began to settle deep within their bones, giving clue that winter was on the horizon.

While adding more wood to the fire one evening, Mingi paused to stare at him.

Yunho’s words tapered off at the intensity of his gaze. “... Mingi?”

“Hey Yunho,” he murmured, dropping the last log into the fireplace. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can,” the prince replied, closing his book. It was set off to the side, Yunho turning so he could give Mingi his full attention.

Mingi took a deep breath, looking back to the fire crackling softly beside him. “Out of everyone, why did you choose me?”

Yunho studied his face for a moment, hands folded in his lap. The space between them was small, filled with the sounds of the fire as he gathered his thoughts. Only when Mingi looked back to him, the flames reflected in his eyes, did he answer.

“I’m not like him, Mingi, I promise you,” he began, voice soft. “I invited you here because I liked you. Then you won me over with your jewelry.” Yunho took a breath. “I guess … part of me just wanted to get to know you better.”

“I believe you. And …” he trailed off, inhaling, “I guess part of me wanted to get to know you better too.”

“Did you suspect I was the prince? Like I wasn’t telling the truth?” Yunho whispered.

Mingi averted his gaze back to the fire. He poked one of the logs with the metal stake he was holding, the silence drawing out between them. His shoulder drooped. “A little. I tried to find your bakery for a surprise visit but … no one had ever hired a Yunho to work for them. Then I recalled what Mika had said, that you shared a name with the prince, and I guess I kinda panicked.” Mingi’s fist tightened around the fire poker. “Also … the bread was a little too sweet. No one has sugar these days, not even the aristocrats.”

No one had sugar …? It was a main export of their country, all grown in the fields upon the other side of Mosshaven. Most of the people living there worked in them. How could they be out of sugar?

Yunho’s brow furrowed in confusion. What was his father up to?

—————— xxx —————

Mingi arrived at the castle in an excellent mood a few days later. His mood was so spirited that even the king’s prized hounds bounced around his legs in excitement. Yunho went to visit him the moment Hongjoong informed him, entering the workshop to particularly bouncy Mingi. The jeweller’s hands were full of various materials, things clattering onto the floor in his haste.

Yunho leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, his smile soft. “You’re in a good mood today.”

The sound of his voice startled Mingi, a pair of crude pliers flying across the room; Yunho bent to pick it up, staring at the tool in his hand.

“She’s better, Yunho!” Mingi exclaimed, dropping his armful of things onto his work table. “It wasn’t a sickness at all!”

“Who’s better?” Then it clicked and his attention whipped back up. “Your mother? She’s no longer ill?”

“Yes!” Mingi hurried over to him, grasping his hands. “Medicine wasn’t working so I saved up the money I’ve been receiving and hired a doctor! Actually, it  _ was _ the medicine!” He paused to catch his breath, Yunho rubbing his thumbs along the back of Mingi’s hands. “They were giving us fake medication.”

“Then it’s no wonder it didn’t work,” Yunho murmured. “Who were you buying it from?” 

“Some merchant on the docks. Big fancy boat,” Mingi replied before he gently tugged on the pliers. “I’m gonna make her a gift.”

Yunho let go of them, smiling at Mingi as he hurried back to the table. The jeweller started working immediately, rifling through wooden drawers and pulling out ever more materials. He just shook his head and began to gather the various odds and ends scattered about Mingi’s floor. Mingi was a little messy and since only Yunho was allowed within the workshop it was often never cleaned. So Yunho did it for him, picking up each piece and carefully filing it back into every chaotically labelled container scattered about the room.

When he was done, he tossed some wood into the fireplace and began to coax a flame from the depths of ash. His efforts lasted only a few minutes before he realized it was too full to have a proper fire, so Yunho went about clearing that too, all while Mingi toiled away. He’d need heat to bend and shape his metals but, well, Mingi wasn’t the best at thinking that far ahead. Yunho knew that little detail along with many more.

Once clean, it took only five flips of the hourglass Yunho had gifted him to start a fire. He carefully stoked the flames until they burned bright and hot, Mingi giving him a thank you on the breath of a giggle. Yunho’s heart twisted in his chest but not from distress, and the prince gave him a gentle pat before he left to gather the firewood Mingi normally started his day with. 

Standing within the building that stored all of their firewood, he felt a fond warmth flood his chest. Here he was, performing duties that only the servants had ever been allowed to do. Most royalty would be angry, disgusted even, but Yunho felt … nice. He felt .. equal.  _ Human. _

Within Mingi’s workshop, he was not a prince; he was Mingi’s friend.

His happiness radiated off of him in waves the entire walk back. Even though he got a splinter, even though he dropped a piece on his foot, it did nothing to dampen his mood. 

When he arrived back in Mingi’s shop, he pulled his usual wooden chair from the corner and set it next to his table. Yunho plopped down within it and gripped the backing, placing his chin upon his hands. He stopped counting the flips of their hourglass and instead allowed himself to watch Mingi work. His hands moved with a deft grace, fitting gemstones and bending clasps as he worked to create something of worth. Yunho found worth in all of them though, even if Mingi didn’t. 

By the time Mingi seemed satisfied, it was well past lunchtime. They filed out to go find something to eat, the pep remaining in Mingi’s step while Yunho’s own radiated determination.

The following morning, a ship mysteriously disappeared from the port. It was the talk of Mosshaven for a long time afterwards, and Mingi mentioned it to Yunho upon arrival. He eyed him suspiciously but said nothing else and, such was the way of their land, things settled back to normal without incident.

—————— xxx —————

Winter came to their land swiftly following the improvement of Mingi’s mother’s health. Snow began to fall outside, light and airy, and soon as far as Yunho could see was covered in white. The world took on an eerie quiet that took root even within the castle walls.

Mingi requested time off to spend the winter gifting season with his family and, via convincing from Yunho, it was granted. While sad, Yunho understood, but it didn’t stop him from keeping the fire going and sitting before it; the little room had become his place of solace as well. He wondered often what it was like to have a parent who cared, a parent who saw you as more than an object to be put on display. But, Yunho supposed it was a small price to pay for a full belly, warm clothes, and a bed to sleep in. Their lives were so different, carrying pain that neither would ever experience, but they had still ended up in the same place at the same time.

Yunho figured that was a blessing at least.

Mingi returned a few days later, a renewed happiness within him. Yunho was happy too but the atmosphere of stagnant calm turned grim quickly.

The king fell ill with a mysterious sickness, forcing him into bed and rendering him so weak he could barely lift a finger. The prince was pulled away and thrust into countless lessons on how to rule, how to talk to politicians, how to eat, even how to sleep—and Yunho hated all of it. 

This left him with little time to himself. The only time he wasn’t being forced to sit through boring lessons was in the evening. Though Yunho hadn’t asked him to stay behind, Mingi began spending more and more time on castle grounds. His workshop became Yunho’s hideaway yet again, the two of them sheltered from the cold and discussing everything but the looming stress on the horizon. Mingi was a perceptive person, dangerously so, and had an amazing talent of finding all the right things to say. 

One night, after a particularly harsh lesson on the politics with their joint nations, it happened.

Yunho was sitting on Mingi’s bed, hands folded in his lap as he worked the final shivers of his trek to the workshop from his bones. Mingi had just finished tossing fresh logs into the fire before he rose back to full height, wiping sweat from his brow. 

Their eyes met, a new shiver running down Yunho’s spine at the look he found there.

Mingi closed the space between them and sat down upon the bed, a little closer than normal. A hand slid against his thigh before dipping into his lap, slotting against his hand. He gave it a small squeeze. “... You’re cold.”

Yunho swallowed nerves he didn’t know he had and squeezed Mingi’s hand back, body still trembling.  _ I did walk through the snow _ … but he didn’t say that. “A little.”

“Can I help with that?” The question was soft, as if Mingi was afraid of scaring him away.

Instead, the atmosphere changed. Something sparked between them and Yunho leant forwards until their foreheads were barely touching. “Would you, if I asked?”

Mingi answered by angling his head and pressing their lips together, warmth passing between them in soft exhales. Yunho lifted his other hand, pressing it into the soft curls upon the back of Mingi’s head. The hand within his own squeezed tighter, Mingi pulling back just enough for their noses to brush. Seconds passed before a thumb at his lower lip prompted him to open his mouth, Mingi diving back in and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Yunho met him with the same fervor, pushing against him as they fought for control of the kiss. Mingi kissed like it was the last thing he’d ever do, hot and heavy, whereas Yunho kissed soft and gentle. 

When they finally parted for air, Yunho’s head felt a little fuzzy. A tiny dribble of drool ran down his chin.

“You’re a better kisser than I was expecting,” Mingi murmured between gasps. 

“I have a lot of alone time,” he replied, “so I know a thing or two.”

“Oh yeah?” The jeweler challenged. “What kind of things?”

“I can show you, if you want,” Yunho whispered, the hand upon Mingi’s head sliding down to his neck. 

Mingi smiled softly, “I would love to.”

The prince accepted the invitation by kissing Mingi again. He let go of Mingi’s hand and instead danced his fingertips along the other man’s thigh. Yunho played with the hem of Mingi’s trousers before he slipped his hand within, ghosting along his navel and sending a shiver through his body. His hand moved lower, coming into contact with the warmth of his hard length and Mingi moaned softly against his lips. He broke their kiss and glanced down, pulling Mingi’s cock into the open. 

Mingi was big and Yunho _ groaned. _ He had fooled around a bit with an old kitchen servant in the past but they hadn’t met up in a long time. 

Yunho slid his hand down, wrapping it around Mingi’s length and giving it an experimental tug. The jeweler gasped and Yunho decided he loved that noise. So he did it again, slowly moving his hand up and down. His own cock gave an excited twinge but he ignored it, too focused on making Mingi feel good to care. He watched the way Mingi’s throat quivered, his lashes fluttering and lips, shiny with spit, parted for air. Yunho began to move his hand quicker, working him over until Mingi grasped his wrist weakly. The other man moaned and dropped his head against Yunho’s shoulder, gasping and whimpering into his neck as he was taken apart in the gentlest way possible.

“G-gonna—” Mingi gasped softly. His hand trembled against his wrist and Yunho tightened his grip, making him cry out. True to his word, Mingi pressed his forehead into his shoulder harder, cum shooting from his tip and coating Yunho’s hand. He came so hard that he just slumped against Yunho’s body, shaking more than the prince had been after stomping through the snow.

The night progressed beyond that, ending with both of them tangled into Mingi’s sheets, warm and content. They fell asleep in gentle bliss, even when the fire required wood later. After all, they had each other to keep warm instead.

—————— xxx —————

Spring came quickly, bringing with it cherry blossoms and newfound growth. 

One morning, while the last of the snow melted from their terrance, his father succumbed to his illness. Yunho wept but not out of sadness. The air of cruelty around the castle, something that had been present since before he had ever been born, seemed to fizzle out overnight. Their nation let out a sigh of relief at the news of his death; no one would miss him.

His big dreams were finally becoming reality, and Yunho’s move from Crowned Prince to Crowned King was anticipated by everyone. No longer would he be forced to sit on the sidelines while his people suffered. He now had the power to make things better, to change the awful legacy his father had left behind.

After hours upon hours of meetings and the writing of letters to various nobles, lords, and even their neighboring nations, Yunho was finally able to slip away to Mingi’s workshop. They had slept together multiple times since that day, sometimes in the workshop and sometimes in Yunho’s own room, and their hearts beat closely. Yunho hadn’t yet said that he loved him, but he knew today would be the day.

Entering the shop, he spotted Mingi sitting at his table. He was working on something, so focused he didn’t even notice Yunho entering. Yunho knocked on the wall and Mingi’s attention snapped his direction. His furrowed brows softened immediately, replaced by excitement. 

“Hey there, your kinglyness. Or should I call you Your Royal Highness now?” He teased.

“Yunho is fine, wiseass.” Yunho walked over, bending down to give him a quick kiss. “What are you up to?”

Mingi slowly dragged a piece of cloth over his project, blinking innocently. “A gift, which you are not allowed to see until I’m finished.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. Yunho held out his hand, Mingi raising his own to hold it. “Can I ask you something now, Mingi?”

“You know you don’t have to ask.”

“I want you to craft a new crown,” Yunho murmured.

Mingi smiled, bright and toothy. “I figured. You deserve something new. Something beautiful.”

Yunho dropped to his knees, gently holding Mingi’s hand in both of his own. “I want you to craft too.”

The jeweler’s head tilted and he patted Yunho’s hair. “Why two? You only have one head.”

“One for you too,” he said, “so you can join me.”

Mingi’s mouth hung open, his eyes flicking frantically across Yunho’s face. His bottom lip began to quiver, eyes growing misty. “Is this your way of saying marry me?”

Yunho smiled, some tears of his own constricting his throat. “Yeah. I love you, Mingi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Always the eccentric type,” he sniffled.

“Is that a yes?” 

Mingi dropped his other hand against Yunho’s, giving it a soft squeeze. “Of course that’s a yes. I love you too, Yunho, and I want to be here with you.”

They sank to the floor, arms wrapped around each other as they cried. Yunho buried his face into Mingi’s neck, sobbing softly; he wept for more things than one would ever know.

Mingi finished their crowns within the week, two beautiful crowns for the beautiful kings they were created for. Yunho’s was inlaid with amethyst and jade, a single diamond in the center, while Mingi’s was inlaid with rubies and topaz. He put more care into them than anything he had ever created before and Yunho adored them.

Yunho was crowned king the following week, and his first course of action as king involved moving Mingi’s entire family to the castle. They were given the finest rooms and endless pampering and soon the castle was filled with laughter and joy, Mingi’s siblings giving Hongjoong more than his fair share of work. He met Mingi’s mother for the first time then. She was a wonderful woman, surprisingly short, with the same bright smile. For the first time since his own mother had passed, Yunho experienced love from a maternal figure, and Mingi was the happiest he had ever been. An era of calm settled over Mosshaven.

Swiftly after, Yunho announced his intention to marry Mingi. The royal court were unsurprised and gave him their blessings without fuss, including Mingi’s mother. It took a little convincing for Mika to understand that Yunho wasn’t whisking Mingi away to some fantastical land, though they all figured being plucked from their home and suddenly being declared royalty counted. 

It was a big change for all of them, but they took it together, ready to navigate all of the challenges that came with it.

—————— xxx —————

They were married within the summer, the sky blue and filled with puffy clouds. It was a little hot, their suits stuffy and their heads slick with sweat, but it was still everything they could’ve wanted. Even when the cake melted, the band arrived late, and Yunho’s shoe broke, it was perfect. As long as they had each other, it would work out.

Following their vows, Yunho presented the very first ring he had ever gotten from Mingi, the one he’d picked out that night in the midnight market the first time they’d met. Crescent moon, two emeralds, and all of Yunho’s love. They kissed through the tears that followed, their ‘I love yous’ drowned out by the cheering of the crowd they’d forgotten were watching.

Though the horizon was uncertain, and their future contained plenty of political strain, it didn’t matter. They would face it together, hand in hand, until the world decided they had completed their final act.

Together, they began the next chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
